This invention relates to hair curling implements, such as curling irons for example, and is concerned particularly with hair curling implements of the type which are used to set or curl hair by the application of steam.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an implement for the setting of curls of different sizes, the implement providing an expansible mandrel onto which the hair is wound and clamped, and means for applying steam to the interior of the mandrel, which is perforated to allow passage of the steam to the hair.
A hair curling implement in accordance with the invention comprises an elongated curling arm, the curling arm having an elongated tubular barrel with a longitudinally extending slot therein; steam generating means mounted within said barrel; a clamping arm pivotally mounted on the curling arm and adapted in the clamped position to cooperate with a longitudinally extending upper region of the barrel; an expansible mandrel constituted by a resilient perforate screen anchored along one longitudinal edge to the barrel and extending through said slot, the perforate screen being looped into a generally cylindrical configuration encircling a longitudinally extending lower region of the barrel, said lower region of the barrel having perforations for the passage of steam from the steam generating means to the interior of the mandrel; a rotary anchoring member mounted within the barrel for rotation about a longitudinal axis, the anchoring member providing a longitudinally extending arm offset from said axis, the screen being anchored along a second longitudinal edge to said arm of the anchoring member; and manually rotatable means mounted on said curling arm and coupled to the anchoring member for rotating the anchoring member whereby to expand or contract the mandrel.